marioluigiplushbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario
Wario is a main character of Marioluigiplushbros. He is greedy, dumb, fat, and loves to torture his brother, Waluigi. He is Mario's opposite, and hates him and his brother, Luigi. Waluigi is one of the only people who can at least tolerate Wario. Although the Wario Bros. get into many fights, they still remain a team. The dastardly duo shares a series called "Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures". Appearance Wario has brown hair, black eyebrows, and a black mustache. He also has a big, pink nose. He wears a yellow shirt, purple overalls, and green shoes, plus a yellow hat with a blue "W" emblem on it. Personality He is greedy, selfish, and stupid, basically the opposite of Mario. His stupidity often gets him into bad situations. Wario doesn't care about many people other than himself, although he does sometimes look out for his brother, Waluigi. Relationships 'Mario' Mario is considered Wario's worst enemy in MLPB. He is often jealous of Mario, although his plans to prevail over Mario fail every time. He is often jealous of Mario due to him being Peach's boyfriend, and tries to get Peach to dump him multiple times, but to no avail. 'Luigi' Luigi is one of Wario's enemies, in addition to Mario. This can mostly be seen in "MLPB New Year's Special 2016: Luigi's Big Bet", where Wario aims to destroy Luigi's chances of staying up until midnight by giving him warm milk. 'Waluigi' In MLPB, Waluigi is Wario's brother, who often goes on wacky adventures with him. Waluigi is usually the smarter and more grounded of the Wario Bros, but he often falls for Wario's tricks (i.e. "Wario's Bike"). 'Sonic' Sonic is Wario's "frenemy", as he is sometimes his friend, and sometimes his enemy. In Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures, Sonic started out by getting his (at the time) minions, Flip and Flop, to kidnap Waluigi, leaving Wario to save him. But when Shadow was created, Sonic agreed to join the Wario Bros' side, at risk of being destroyed by Shadow. He stayed a protagonist in the series until Season 3, when Sonic betrayed the Wario Bros. after being bribed with french fries. 'Peach' Wario has a huge crush on Peach, most prominently seen in the Valentines Special, "Love Hurts". His plans to woo her never work out, although one scheme actually did get them on a date (this involved hypnosis). Since then, Peach has bitterly hated Wario, and virtually ignores all of his pursuits to become her boyfriend. 'Koopa' Koopa is Wario's friend, and part of the Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures cast. He fights alongside Wario in most battles, but doesn't want to fight in most cases, as he is a peace-loving creature. He usually remains calm, and doesn't harm anyone unless they've harmed him. 'Flip and Flop' Flip and Flop are Wario's friends, who usually help him out on his journeys. They are usually fairly helpful, with Flop having immense knowledge of the Star and his family history, while Flip is helpful in battle and has good common sense. 'Kirby' Kirby is another friend of Wario who helps him on his journeys. He is usually the strongest one in battle, with the ablity to suck up his enemies, which has proved helpful or harmful in battle. 'Bowser' Bowser and Wario are on pretty neutral terms. Bowser has called for Wario's help once, and that resulted in a huge fight involving the detonation of fireworks. Wario's stupidity and Bowser's temper usually don't mix well. 'Santa Claus' Wario hates Santa Claus, as he always gets Sonic for Christmas instead of good presents. He has kidnapped Santa once, and kidnapped the Nutcrackers the subsequent year. And in 2013, he forced Santa to give him a present by capturing him in a giant net. That present, was however, Sonic. 'Grandma' Grandma is the Wario Bros' and the Mario Bros' grandmother. Wario and Waluigi are afraid of her, as seen in "MLPB Thanksgiving Special 2014: Thanksgiving at Grandma's", but Wario eventually says, at the end of the video, "You know, Waluigi, I don't hate Grandma so much anymore." She is frequently mentioned by Wario in other videos, with Wario saying that he has a bingo game with Grandma at the old folks home in "MLPB Halloween Special 2015: Mario, Luigi, and the Ghost". This confirms that, by this point, Wario and Grandma have at least a somewhat good relationship. Gallery Quotes Trivia *He knows more than Waluigi about The Wizard Of Oz (1939 MGM), constantly correcting him about the Wicked Witch's "place of origin". (Halloween Special 2012: The Haunting of the Wario Bros!) *He cannot stay on a treadmill very long. (Wario on the Treadmill!) *He enjoys to prank his brother on April Fools' Day. (April Fools Day Special 2012) *He can eat two full meals of food in five minutes, even more than Kirby can. (Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Ep. 2-2) *Wario has a series of his own called Wario Sings... (Marioluigiplushbros2) *Wario used to be addicted to slushies, but after the Slushie Place closed down, he was forced to stop. (Wario's Addiction) *MLPB has used three Wario plushes in their videos: the Kellytoy version seen in Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Ep. 1-1, and 1-4 as Wario's past self, the San-ei version which is used in almost all MLPB videos, and the counterfeit version, used as Wario's clone Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:MLPB Award Winners Category:Crooks Category:Super Smash Bros. Plush Characters Category:Mario characters